


Right on Target

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haldir goes to Imladris to teach archery, there is more afoot than he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right on Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyncke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/gifts).



> Here is my challenge:  
> Rating up to = PG13-R  
> Requested pairing = Aegnor-Glorfindel, Haldir-Glorfindel, or Erestor-Rumil (if you do the first one it would have to be a First Age story)  
> Story elements = Romance, humor, witty banter and fun teasing. An archery contest between the two of them. Skinny dipping where they realize their attraction.  
> Do NOT include = Rape, BDSM, mpreg, cruelty, incest
> 
> I do hope it fits! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Erviniae for the beta!

Haldir believed that leaving the Golden Wood was the biggest waste of his time that anyone ever thought of. Since the Lady Galadriel sent him to Imladris along with his brothers, he left the Golden Wood and the three traveled to Imladris as she ordered. Their mission was to help Glorfindel instruct the archers of Imladris in war tactics in case they ever went to war again, which he thought was unlikely, but the Lady insisted it could happen.

So here they were. In Imladris with all of Elrond’s rabble. 

The city was quite hidden from view, but Elrond insisted on welcoming all who sought refuge there, thus defeating the purpose of being hidden, in Haldir’s humble (but usually correct) opinion. 

Elrond even welcomed humans and hobbits to his refuge! At least there weren’t any dwarves! That would be more than even he could bear! 

“May I help you?” The elf who asked was young, slender and had dark hair like all the other elves in Imladris. Haldir had noticed that all the inhabitants looked quite like Elrond and his daughter, Lady Arwen. He supposed they were mostly Noldor, like his Lady. Lothlorien was made up of various groups of Silvan elves(as Haldir was) who had gathered under the protection of Galadriel and her Ring. 

“I am Haldir of the Golden Wood and I am looking for Lord Glorfindel.”

“I am Lindir and I shall take you to him. I believe you are expected.” 

He followed the elf past the beautiful dwellings and into a large fenced in field. Out in the middle of the field, as golden as the sun itself, was Lord Glorfindel. Beside him stood an elf as dark as Glorfindel was light, with black hair, dark eyes and a robes the color of the night sky. He must be Erestor, Elrond’s most trusted advisor. Haldir thought he looked a bit like a handsome scarecrow. 

“Ho there, Haldir!” Glorfindel waved his arms and shouted. “Here we are!” 

‘Well, of course you are,’ he thought smugly, but said nothing, not wanting to make one so esteemed by all of elvendom angry or upset with him. He joined Glorfindel and Erestor in the field. 

“Welcome to Imladris, my friend.” Glorfindel certainly was as handsome as everyone said he was. “Elrond tells me we are to prepare for war. He insists that the archers of Lothorien are the best in Arda, though I am not so sure I agree. We shall see, I suppose.” 

Haldir nodded and smiled. “So we shall. Shall we start now or should we be more formal and plan drills and such?” 

Glorfindel’s smile made Haldir think that perhaps he was not quite as simple as Haldir had first thought. He also caught the sly wink the golden warrior gave Erestor. 

“Perhaps we should wait until my brothers have rested and had a good dinner. Camp food leaves a little to be desired.” Haldir answered his own question. 

“Elrond will have a banquet laid out for you and we shall dine and dance ‘til dawn. I am sure you and your brothers would appreciate a wonderful meal,” Erestor said to them as they all headed back toward the village and Elrond’s home. 

Haldir and his brothers were shown to a suite of rooms with hot baths already drawn and a fine mulled wine waiting for sipping while they soaked in the luxurious tubs. The brothers bathed and dressed and headed for the Hall of Fire, Elrond’s renowned banquet hall. 

Elrond and Arwen greeted them at the entrance. Haldir thought Lady Arwen the most beautiful of all elven maidens. 

“I am so glad Grandmother sent you all here. I hope you enjoy Father’s hospitality. If you need anything at all that you do not see, just ask.” Arwen squeezed Haldir’s hands and kissed his cheek and did the same with his brothers as well. She had known them for many years and wanted to make sure they were treated well in her home. They were like her own brothers to her. 

Glorfindel and Erestor were already seated and the Lorien elves joined them and their hosts at the head table. Glorfindel was resplendent in blue and gold while Erestor wore black and burgundy. 

The dinner was sumptuous with fragrant breads, roasted meats, various vegetables and fruits as well as plentiful wine and beer. Conversation was lively with everyone talking at once and quite loudly. This was nothing like the more formal dinners at Lady Galadriel’s table. It reminded Haldir more of dinner around the kitchen table at home when he and his brothers were children still living with their parents and sisters. 

After dinner, the tables were moved back to make the hall ready for dancing. Lindir and his string band came into the room and set up in one corner. They began to play lively tunes on fiddle and mandolin that had the whole room dancing and singing before the evening was done. 

When the evening was drawing to a close, Elrond bade a fond farewell to all and wished both resident and guest in Imladris the sweetest of dreams. 

Those wishes worked. Haldir slept like a baby. 

*

Morning came a little too early with someone pounding on the door. Haldir looked around and saw that his brothers were already gone. Oh no! This certainly did not make him look good. How could they have left him asleep? He’d have words with them later. 

He rolled out of the bed and opened the door to a smiling Glorfindel. “Your brothers wanted to wake you, but I made them let me. Are you ready to see how my warriors need no real training from you and your brothers?”

Haldir smiled. He was surprised that he did not have even a small headache from all the revelry last night. “I am ready to school you and your archers, dear Glorfindel.” 

Glorfindel laughed a hearty laugh and clapped him on the back. “Come down to the hall for breakfast then, and after, we shall see!” 

There was every bit as much food for breakfast as for dinner the evening before though the company was a bit more subdued this morning. Haldir poured himself a cup of tea and found some wonderful little cakes that he remembered Arwen bringing with her when she visited her grandparents. Celeborn loved them, but Arwen always managed to save one or two for him as well. They were made from dried apples with spices and lots of butter. 

The sun was still low when they made their way out to the practice field. Haldir had not slept _that_ late after all. Erestor had assembled all the archers of Imladris. There were not as many as Haldir commanded in Lothlorien but there were several dozens, enough to defend Imladris against most enemies. Haldir was pretty sure he wasn’t here to train them to fight most enemies though. He heard rumblings that the enemy was an old and deadly one, reawakened at last. 

Targets had been set up and archers were already practicing, Rumil and Orophin mingling among them, talking to one and then another as they wandered from target to target. They spent the day practicing, first with targets then in formation as if they were marching into battle. Haldir would not admit it but he saw no reason that these fine archers needed any help from him or his brothers. Glorfindel and Erestor had been fighting in wars when Haldir was a mere glint in his father’s eye and he was sure they could command these elves better than he could. 

But he would do what he could anyway. They might learn something from him. Or perhaps he would learn something.

Dinner was simpler that night, Elrond’s family, his advisors and the archers from Lothlorien all sat at one table and talked as they ate. They discussion finally came around to the training and Glorfindel said he saw no reason to bring in outsiders to train his archers. Haldir agreed with him privately, but did not say so aloud. He played devil’s advocate and argued that any army, no matter how skilled, can improve with more training. 

When dinner was done, the two were still arguing when Elrond interrupted them. “How about a wager?” 

Glorfindel and Haldir stopped arguing and looked at Elrond. “A wager?” Glorfindel loved competition. He had been known to race the twins as they did their reading practice. Or Arwen as she put together puzzles. He would wager on the number of raindrops in a bucket. 

“Yes, the two of you will go out into the forest for five days. While there, you will do several skill contests with bow and arrow. Whoever wins decides if we need outside training or not.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Erestor piped up, grinning wickedly.

Glorfindel laughed. “Me too! How about you, Haldir?”

The Lorien elf nodded his assent. Why not? 

They sat down that afternoon with Elrond and Erestor and made up the rules. Several archery targets would be placed randomly in the woods along the nearby River Bruinen. There were also a few traps and survival tests too. The two would set out together and would keep their own scores. At the end of five days, they would return to Imladris and the winner would be announced at another banquet. 

*

The two elves set out as soon as the tests were ready. They carried almost no food and little of anything else but bedding and weapons. Glorfindel carried a flint to make a fire and Haldir carried his arrow fletching kit in case they needed to repair their weapons. Glorfindel did manage to slip a couple of rather sizable wineskins into his pack without being noticed. 

They did not need horses as the river was not that far from the hidden city. They went by foot, making good time the first day, reaching the area where their contest was to begin. There was a target set up. Glorfindel went to the place that had been marked for them to stand and shot five arrows in the bullseye without pausing. He removed the arrows and turned to Haldir, who shot his own arrows into the holes left by Glorfindel.

“So it’s a tie?” Haldir asked as he pulled his arrows from the wooden target.

“They all will be, you know.”

Haldir turned to Glorfindel. “Do you think so?”

“I do and so do you. We are well matched and our abilities are both expert. I do not expect to beat you any more than you will beat me.” 

“Then why did we agree to this?”

Glorfindel grinned. “To find out what Elrond and Erestor are up to. To spend some time in the woods with a fetching young elf. To annoy you. Many reasons.”

“Well, you are an expert at annoying.” He paused and said, “Fetching, am I?” Haldir found he liked the way that sounded rolling off of Glorfindel’s tongue. 

Glorfindel brought his bow up and shot one more arrow through the heart of the wooden target. “Indeed you are, Haldir! Shall we hunt something to roast for our dinner? Or would you prefer to drink our dinner tonight and explore our non-archery talents?” 

Haldir felt Glorfindel’s words all the way down his body. What a wicked elf the Balrog Slayer was! “I vote for the wineskin.” 

Glorfindel fished around in his pack for the wineskins. “Oh, look, a second one jumped in with this one!” He held up another filled skin. He handed the second one to Haldir and they sat by what would have been a fire had they actually built one. They begin to drink wine and talk. 

Glorfindel talked of his life in Imladris, of not remembering his life as the legendary Balrog Slayer. “Most days, I am fairly sure that it’s all made up and I was just some crazy elf they found in a dungeon or something. I cannot, for the life of me, remember Gondolin. I don’t remember any of it. My life began, as best I can tell, when Arwen and the twins found me in a small boat washed up on the shore of this very river.”

“Were you conscious when they found you?” 

“No. I was out. Sunburned and suffering from exposure, as if I’d been in the boat for days on end, which I must have. They took me home and Elrond nursed me back to health. It was only when Erestor saw me that he told Elrond that I was Glorfindel of Gondolin.”

“Did he know you before? In Gondolin?” 

Glorfindel nodded and drank from his wineskin. “He may have escaped with Idril and her son when Gondolin fell. So yes, he knew Glorfindel of old. And I am he, or so they say.”

Haldir laughed. “My life is not near that interesting, I’m afraid. We came to Lothlorien many years ago to live under the protection of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. My father is a captain of the guard and we became marchwardens and archers for the Lord and Lady. I spend every spare hour I have honing my skills as a soldier in her service. My brothers do the same. We are quite uninteresting.”

“Your mother and father still live there?” 

“Yes. I have my own flet but my brothers still abide with our parents and our sisters. If you need wives, my family has four beautiful and accomplished women. I value a little privacy now and again so I moved out. I was forever stepping on a woman or a woman’s belongings.”

Glorfindel took a last drink from the skin and turned it upside down to get the last few drops. “I think it’s time to pass out. What ‘bout you?”

Haldir grinned and drank the last of his wine too. “I’ll join you.” 

The two elves simply lay on the moss and fell asleep side by side. 

When Haldir opened his eyes the next morning, a squirrel was less than a foot from his face. It was munching on a mushroom and looking at him as if trying to decide if it could carry him away. 

“Shoo!” He waved at the little creature, but the squirrel had no fear. It made a rather rude sound and wrinkled its nose at him. 

“Go away. He’s not a nut for you to bury.” Glorfindel stomped near the little creature and it scampered away. “You afraid of squirrels?”

“That one was going to eat me.”

“Well, if you get up and jump in the river for a swim, it won’t get you.”

It was only then that Haldir noticed that Glorfindel was both naked and dripping wet. 

“Aren’t you cold?” 

Glorfindel laughed and preened a bit as he began to comb the tangles from his golden hair. “Do I look cold?”

Haldir sat up and began to peel his clothing off. Once naked, he hurried to the river and dove in. Gods, it was cold! He swam around a few minutes, letting the water wash away the dirt from yesterday’s walking. 

Glorfindel was dressed and was building a small fire when Haldir came back ashore. Haldir hurried and dressed and helped with some small sticks and such to get their tiny fire going. Both elves sat until their hair was dry and they were over the chill of the river. 

“Not cold, my ass,” Haldir mumbled, which made Glorfindel laugh.

“I think we need to find something to cook. I’m starving,” Glorfindel said. 

“There is lembas in my pack.”

Glorfindel tore a small piece off for himself and one for Haldir. “This will do until we find ourselves a rabbit or a wild chicken.” 

They sat until the fire died down, drinking tea made from a spring near the river and enjoying the morning sounds in the forest. Once the fire died down, they poured water on it and cleaned it up, then went hunting. An hour later, they were roasting a pair of rabbits over a new fire while they ate wild berries they’d picked beside the river. 

They found the second and third set of targets and shot them, again all their arrows hitting the center. When evening came, they ate the rest of their roasted meat cold and settled down for another night by the river. Haldir got out his bedding this time and laid it out on flat mossy ground. 

Glorfindel watched him, saying nothing for quite a long time. Haldir stretched out with his clothes on and closed his eyes. He heard Glorfindel move closer to him then felt his weight move the blanket. Haldir didn’t open his eyes or move as Glorfindel lay beside him. 

“I think I’ll sleep here,” was all Glorfindel said as he snuggled up close to Haldir’s back and was asleep in seconds. 

When Haldir woke, it was morning and Glorfindel was gone, but he heard singing in the direction of the river. Haldir slipped out of his clothes and headed to the river himself, deciding that bathing was a fine idea. 

Haldir caught sight of Glorfindel, sliding below the surface, his golden hair fanning around him. Haldir took a running leap and jumped into the stream, making a big splash and startling his companion. Glorfindel came up sputtering and spitting water. 

“You swim like a Balrog, Haldir!” 

Haldir laughed. “At least I don’t look like one!” 

Glorfindel swam up to him, looking seriously at him. “No, you’re actually quite comely.” He kissed Haldir’s cheek and swam away. Haldir swam after him and what followed was a game of splash and laugh that ended rather abruptly when they heard the sound of animals approaching. The two watched, motionless, as a group of deer stopped by the stream for a drink before moving on. After, they dried themselves off, they went hunting for their breakfast. Both thought about what might have happened if the deer had not happened by. 

Their days in the woods were one much like another. The nights changed subtly from one night to the next. Glorfindel managed to sleep beside Haldir every night, snuggling closer each time. On the fifth night, Haldir stopped breathing when he felt Glordindel slide his hand over his thigh, moving slowly from knee upward. At the same time, he moved so close that Haldir felt his breath on the back of his neck. 

Haldir decided to see what Glorfindel would do. He _knew_ what he wanted. He wanted those lips to touch his neck and to touch more of him as well. He wanted that hand to slide all the way up and to touch him, to caress him in his already aroused state. That was what he wanted, but he was determined that he do nothing to cause it. 

Lips touched his neck, and the hand moved all the way up to his waist and pulled him tight against Glorfindel. Haldir made a sound in his throat and turned over. His lips met Glorfindel’s. What followed kept them awake for much of the night, but neither of them minded losing the sleep. 

*

It was more than the planned week before the two elves returned to Imladris. They came back late in the evening and went straight to Glorfindel’s quarters and did not come out until late the next day. They announced that Imladris did not need any instruction from Haldir and his brothers, but Glorfindel would accompany Haldir home in a few weeks. 

Elrond waited in his office for Erestor to come by. Erestor rushed in and closed the door. “It worked!” 

“Did you think it wouldn’t?” Elrond grinned at him.

“It was touch and go there for a bit.” 

“We did well, my friend. Our Glorfindel is no longer lonely and Haldir, well, Haldir will keep the old Balrog Slayer on his toes.” 

Elrond poured them a drink and they toasted the new couple. They were both very pleased with themselves.


End file.
